Silent Calls
by ThorneWrites
Summary: Silence is a young New BloodClan warrior who is faced with the challenge of getting her cruel leader's approval. She is faced with several tasks that could kill her, and must preform them or fall at the paws of her leader. With her friend Fox, the two team up to complete the challenge of being new recruits and be respected within the higher ranks.
1. Midnight

1  
The night was cold. The breeze ruffled the blue-gray she-cat's fluffy fur. She could hear the roars as the twoleg monsters ran by on the roads. She couldn't sleep. Silence poked her head out of the dumpster that she was sleeping in for the night, to see if the moon had changed positions. It was still there, at it's peak. She felt it was going to be a long, sleepless night. She and Fox were to complete The Initiation at dawn, the grand survival test of New BloodClan's cruel system. Silence knew that New BloodClan's ways were horrifying to the soft housecats that lived around the city. She was only joining for the safety that they were guaranteed if they did. The Elite Royal Guards claimed that the leader said if someone was killed by anything other than a cat, they were not responsible as long as you joined. Silence had never seen the leader in person, but she had heard that they were the most ferocious cat in all the lands. But her mother had told her other stories, and not the usual "Stay in your home, don't leave or you'll probably die" stories. She had told her about the lands beyond the city. Silence didn't know if they were true, and didn't plan on finding out.

Silence gave up on trying to fall asleep. She slowly crawled onto the top of the dumpster, before leaping down onto a trashcan, knocking it down and landing safely on the rough, rocky ground. _I wonder where Fox is sleeping tonight..._ She thought for a moment. He could be at the Harbor again, or perhaps the box place. Then she remembered. He had told her that he was going to visit Cinder tonight. Silence looked around for a moment, trying to remember precisely where Cinder lived again. 'That's right! She lives out by the Junkyard!' Silence smiled. She approached the thunderpath, used to the disgusting smell of it's ground. She looked both ways before sprinting across, and kept running. She hoped to get there soon, because she knew it would be easier to sleep with Cinder and Fox then just being alone.

 **||I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, there should be more to come in the future. Please leave a review on what you think I should improve, but don't be to harsh :P. I'm aware that it's short, they'll be longer as the story goes on, don't worry!||**


	2. Queen of the Junkyard

2

The moon was slightly below it's peak, indicating that morning was coming soon. Silence sighed, and entered the Junkyard. The she-cat knew well to tread carefully, as the rogues here knew how to shred up New BloodClan's recruits fairly easily. The leader of New BloodClan didn't really care to send some of their elites because 'the Junkyard is a lost cause'. It would be good territory though, but that was not up to Silence to decide. She hadn't even completed the Initiation yet. Her thoughts were nothing to her leader. To the leader, Silence's thoughts were smaller then the tiny ants. Silence could hear the snickers and sneers from some of the hiding rogues, but ignored them as she leaped from rusted barrels to some other object the twolegs threw in the Junkyard. One of the rogues tried to bite her tail, but Silence lifted it quickly and gave the rogue a hiss. _How does Cinder deal with them? Are they all friendly to each other because they share a home? Or do they act like we New BloodClan cats act? I wonder..._ Suddenly, one of the boxes below her paws caved in, making the stack fall over, Silence fell to the ground with a thud, and heard several toms hissing and laughing hysterically. _Stupid tomcats. Can't wait to see it happen to one of them_. She kept going, this time sticking to the beaten path.

Silence had seen the 'fort' that Cinder called her home. Two toms were standing at it's entrance. _Ajax and Chad, right?_ She tried to remember their names. She approached the two grey tabbies with confidence. "I'd like to see Cinder." She declared. "You do realize that its the middle of the night. She's asleep right now." Ajax said, twitching his whiskers in irritation. "Do you think I care?" She snapped. Chad sighed, and gave Ajax the signal to move. The toms got out of the way, and Silence entered Cinder's fort. It was just piles of junk stacked up that some twoleg kits made, and none of the older twolegs cared to tear it down. Seeing as Cinder was the rightful Queen of the Junkyard, she was given the rights to the fort. She treated it like it was her castle. She had seen Fox's sleeping body in a corner, with Cinder right beside him. They looked like they were King and Queen. _Gross._ She approached them quietly. Fox's ear twitched, and he lifted his head. "Silence? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion. Silence looked to the side, then back into his green eyes. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you and Cinder, to see if I could sleep with you guys tonight." As if hearing her name forced her out of her slumber, Cinder lifted her head. She didn't look pleased. _Uh oh._

 **||And that's it for chapter 2. Sorry that it took a while to post, and its not much like the first. I just kinda forgot about it. Hope you enjoy, I promise to get the third one out ASAP :D. Thank you for the positive reviews on the last chapter! It means alot!||**


	3. Approaching Storm

3

Cinder's sharp yellow eyes locked with Silence's worried blues. She rose to her paws, and flexed her claws into the ground with a yawn, revealing her sharp fangs. "Who gave you permission to enter my den without _my_ approval?" She raised a kittybrow, not looking too pleased. Silence looked at her paws for a moment. "Well...You see I...Erm...Uh...I couldn't sleep, so I came to, uh, see if I can sleep with Fox t-tonight?" She said awkwardly. Cinder's ears twitched in irritation. "You dare disturb my sleep for..for _this_?!" Cinder hissed. Fox placed his ginger tail on Cinder's grey-blue tabby back. "Relax Cinder. She didn't try to wake you up. You just have some sort of creepy supersonic hearing or something I dunno. You should let her stay, she came all this way to try and find a suitable place to rest." Fox meowed, a kind look in his green eyes. _Thank you, Fox._ Silence sighed. Cinder patted her tail in contemplation on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, until finally opening her mouth. "F-ine." She had held the 'f' for a second for two. Silence put on a smile. "Thank you." Cinder curled her lip back in a snarl. "Don't get too comfortable, at First Light your gone." Silence nodded. "Of course." Silence had made her way beside Fox and plopped down beside him with a sigh. "It's do or die tomorrow, Fox." Silence meowed. Fox nodded. "Yeah, I know." Silence closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"It's First Light you piece of rat-dung. Get out of my Junkyard." The sound of Cinder's snappy voice woke Silence up with a jolt. Fox had already awakened and groomed himself, waiting for Silence to get up. He passed a mouse to Silence. "Let her eat this real quick, please?" Cinder sighed. "Whatever. She better be gone when I look back." Silence had eaten the mouse as quickly had she could, before looking up at Fox. "Lets go." The two said farewell to Cinder, and made their way out of the Junkyard. "You do know where we're supposed to go, right?" Fox asked. Silence looked at him. "Yes. The wastelands outside of the city." She meowed. The Initiation was going to be a nightmare. Who knew what they were going to do for her and Fox's. "We should get to higher ground. It would be faster." Fox suggested. "No. We stick to the city's border." Silence said, picking up her pace. Fox adjusted his to match Silence's. "If we succeed, we get our first tooth added to our collars." She purred. Fox chuckled. "I know." Silence looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about to storm. She could smell the rain. "We'd better hurry." She said, beginning to jog at a quick pace." Fox nodded. The two had no idea on what was to come.

 **||And that's it for chapter 3. Originally, I wanted Cinder to be a kind cat, but with the BloodClan theme, I decided to make her a bit of a bitch. I dont think we'll see her that often though, as I'll have Silence busy with plenty of other things huehuehue.||**


	4. The Initiation

4

Silence had never actually seen her leader in person. When she asked to do the initiation, she was stuck speaking to Elite Royal Guard Sage. She had walked her though it. They approached the wastelands that were on the western side of the city. Silence could see the faint outlines of all of the New BloodClan warriors. She wondered where her leader was...Fox's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're here." He said, stopping for a brief second. "Yeah..."

The faint roar of thunder echoed in Silence's ears. She looked out in the direction that most of the Initiation happened. She could see the lightning in the skies. _Great._ She could see the New BloodClan warriors bowing, and Silence knew exactly what that meant. _Our leader has arrived._ She positioned herself in the bow that Sage had taught her, and watched as the tall, bulky leader made it's way towards her and Fox. _Damn, I can't tell if it's a she-cat, or a tom. I'll find out when it speaks, though._ The black cat stopped when it was merely 2 to 3 tail lengths away. It's cold, blue eyes stared into Silence's.

"You two are the initiates, correct?" It said. _It sounds like a she-cat. So, I'm going to assume it is a she._ Fox nodded. "All rise." She ordered. Every cat in sight rose to their paws.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am your leader, Raven. You _will_ follow my every order, or be killed." Raven paused.

"If, you even survive the initiation, that is."

Silence felt the anxiety rising within her. Was she to be scared, or excited? Fox seemed to be relaxed. She gave it everything she could to keep her fur down, and not spiked up. It was hard work.

Raven looked at the approaching storm. "Good. I was hoping that today it was going to bring our storm. It seems that Scourge has answered my calls." Raven muttered to herself.

Scourge was the founder of the Original BloodClan. Raven claims that he is her kin, in some sort of way. And that Scourge was some sort of holy spirit that controls everything that happens, like the storms and plagues. Some called him the Dark Prince.

"The initiation is a trial of endurance, strength, speed and whatever else is in those categories. You must make it to the foot of the mountains, and return to the starting point by tomorrow at sunhigh. That is, if you don't die." Raven explained.

"There will be obstacles. Twoleg waste, Rogues, Dogs, New BloodClan warriors, the lack of food and water, and the Storm."

"If you survive, you will be given the initiation tooth, the way to show you are one of us. If you don't, your fate is decided by Scourge's spirit." Raven finished.

"Oh, and don't forget. You can kill anything but my warriors. They will tell you when they are finished."

"Are you ready?" Raven asked.

Fox and Silence looked at each other for a moment, before nodding to Raven.

"Then, run."

Silence and Fox took off, running into the direction of the mountains.

Raven looked over at Sage and a few other of her Elite Royal Guards. "Hunt them down."

Sage nodded, signalling her troops to split up.

Raven was going to take great pleasure in watching the initiates fall. She followed them, sticking to whatever shadows there were in the wasteland. The rest of New BloodClan simply watched their Clanmates and leader take off, praying that everyone survived the storm.

 **||And that's chapter 4. So y'all got to meet Raven, do you feel honored? Things are starting to get interesting now. Feel free to leave a review!||**


	5. Thunder, Lightning and Wind

5

Raven had followed her deputy closely for a while now. The storm had gotten worse. She approached Sage, who was crouched by a bush, trying to avoid getting the flying sand in her eyes. Raven didn't mind the sand anymore. She had witnessed countless Initiations with the storm, that it no longer bothered her.

"Taking shelter I see." Raven shouted, so Sage could hear her over the thunder and wind.

"I think we should help the initiates survive the storm." Sage replied. Raven made her way over in front of Sage. "What?!" She spat.

"The Initiates wont survive the storm! It's too intense!" Sage shouted. Raven glanced to the side.

Sage seemed to be crying, due to sand in her eyes. _What the hell? Has she gone soft? Or is the storm that bad that even Sage believes she could have her life ripped away by the wrath of our beloved Scourge?_ "They'll be fine! Just focus on hunting them down damnit!"

Sage closed her green eyes and nodded.

"If my life ends here, it's on you." Sage reminded her.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence and Fox were pressed together as they slowly walked through the harsh winds of the storm. It really took all the effort they could provide to move one paw, let alone four. Silence couldn't believe that the storm was this intense. How did the other cats survive? Were they older and more experienced? Was it because Silence and fox were merely 9 moons old?

Silence could barely keep her eyes open without wanting to cry. The sand hit her face and her eyes countless times. She couldnt even see where she was going at this point.

"I...Don't think... I can g...go on...much...farther..." She huffed.

All the heard from Fox in return was grunts and coughing.

 _Damn, this storm. If Sage and Raven's troops attack us now, we're so done._

Silence's paws were too heavy. She felt dizzy, and sick. She didn't know what was going on with her body.

"Fox...Fox..." She murmured.

Moments later, everything went dark, and Silence passed out.

Silence opened her blue eyes, to see Fox's ginger face close to hers.

"Silence! Thank goodness your ok!" He purred.

Silence blinked a few times. "What happened?" She asked

Fox looked at her for a moment, before replying. "The storm got you good. You passed out and then I had to find someplace to take shelter and wait it out. That's why we're in this bush."

"Oh..Right. Thanks." She meowed awkwardly.

Silence lifted her head and poked it out of the bush. It was sundown.

"I found two mice and a small pond. I dipped some moss that I found in it. Eat up, we need to keep going if we want to make it back." He said.

 _Make it back? I don't recall making it to the mountains._

"Did we already arrive at the mountains and start our trip back?" She asked, confused. Fox shook his head.

"We're at the foot of the mountain. We just gotta go back now."

Silence nodded. "I see." She ate the mouse that Fox passed to her, and got as much water from the moss as she could get. She rose to her paws. "We should get going now."

Fox nodded. The two left the bush, preparing for a long night.

 **||Chapter 5 wasn't too long. More action is on the way. Feel free to leave a review!||**


	6. The Three Challengers

6

Silence trotted closely beside Fox, her pace matching his. They could see the city lights that seemed like days away. The terrain that they were crossing were incredibly rugged, especially after the storm. Dead bushes and branches littered certain areas, and others were just dirt and sand rises. The two remained quiet in case some of Raven's Elite Royal Guards were close.

The moon was starting to fall. They had to pick up the pace if they wanted to make it back in time. "We should hurry." Silence said, before beginning to run.

Sage looked over at two of her soldiers. "Talos, Akatosh, strike." The two toms nodded, before taking off.

Silence kept her running pace steady for a while. She had been training around the city to improve her endurance for the sole reason of the Initiation. Fox was slowly getting tired, she could see it in his eyes. Silence skidded to a halt when she heard footsteps of a cat other then her own and Fox's. "Someone's here." She unsheathed her claws. Fox did the same.

A brown tabby tom leaped out at Silence, knocking her down. A golden tabby tom leaped out at Fox. Silence hissed at her attacker, and swatted him across the face, then bit down on one of his legs. He yelped in pain, before flexing his claws into her pelt. Fox leaped at Silence's attacker, taking him down before falling to the ground himself. Silence leaped up, and charged at the brown tabby tom. She revealed her fangs, before thrusting her head down to his neck, but just low enough not to kill him. "Alright that's enough, recruits." The golden tabby shouted. The two toms sat down in silence.

The brown tabby was complaining about not getting any help. "Shut up Talos! Not my fault you got beat up by some recruits."

"Damn straight it is! You sat there doing absolutely nothing Akatosh!" Talos hissed

"I was assessing them for Scourge's sake!" Akatosh snapped

"I wish we weren't brothers Akatosh!" Talos snapped.

"Whatever!"

The two walked away furiously.

Silence looked over at Fox, who only had a few cuts from the tom Akatosh. "Well, those two are certainly...odd." She remarked.

Fox nodded, before standing up. "We should hurry."

Sage looked at the battered brothers. They were still arguing. "Shut up! Holy hell, do I need to get Y'ffre to attack you to let her warm up before fighting those recruits?!" She spat

Akatosh and Talos looked at each other. When Sage had said the word Y'ffre, they had instantly pretended to adore each other.

"Mom raised cowards." A tortoiseshell she-cat muttered.

"Yffre, strike." Sage ordered.

"For Scourge." Y'ffre took off.

Silence could see the ending! They were almost there! "Let's go!" She purred in joy.

Y'ffre leaped out at the two bouncing cats. "Ending your Initiation so soon? How unfortunate. Not yet you aren't." She hissed.

 _What the hell?! This cat is twice our size! How are we going to beat her?_ Silence panicked.

Fox leaped out at her courageously. "Fox no!" Silence screeched. The she-cat followed her companion. Y'ffre swatted him away from her, as if it took no effort what so ever. Silence began to panic. She charged at Y'ffre, attempting to headbutt the larger cat. She barely budged, and simply kicked Silence away.

Y'ffre stood above of Fox, hissing to show off her sharp fangs. Silence rose to her paws, and charged at full speed, landing a headbutt on Y'ffre's neck. She fell to the ground and coughed out some blood. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at the sky. It was almost sunrise.

"You two should hurry. Don't tell them I let you pass or you're dead, understand?" She spat.

The two companions nodded, and sprinted away from Y'ffre.

 **||And that's chapter six. If there are any Elder Scrolls junkies, I used refrences in here, but now the non Elder Scrolls junkies know now, oh well. Sorry for the long wait, school got in they way!||**


End file.
